


Hot Water

by StarsScribble



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH AU





	Hot Water

Tyler loved the fact that he and Craig finally moved in together. They slept in the same bed, made breakfast for each other if they got up early. Tyler would even bust into Craig’s office sometime when he was stream just to annoy him. Tyler was happy with where his life was now. However, Craig had this one habit that Tyler hated to no end. Every time Craig took shower he would use up all the hot water. Normally Tyler would get up so he could get a hot shower but last night he was trying to render a video that kept not wanting to render. At one in the morning, it finally rendered; with allowed Tyler to lay out and curled up next to Craig who was sound asleep. 

When Tyler woke up at ten he didn’t feel Craig’s warmth by him but he heard the shower going. Letting out a long groan he pushed himself off the bed. Opening the bathroom door steam flooded out of the room.  
“Craig,” Tyler said loud enough that he knew Craig would hear it over the water. The shower curtain moved a bit before Craig poked his head out from behind it.  
“Hey, Tyler. What’s up?” How he was this cheerful in the morning sometimes Tyler could never guess. However seeing Craig put a smile on his face.  
“Craig you know I love you, but if you use up all the hot water again. You will be sleeping on the couch for a month.” He heard his boyfriend scoff as he ducked his back behind the curtain.   
“Please, you would be asking me to come back to bed in a few days.” And so the morning went on, Craig like normal used up all the hot water making Tyler wait for more water to heat up. To make up for that Craig cooked breakfast as they waited.   
“So am I banned to the couch?” Craig asked eating some of his toast and drank some coffee. Tyler chuckled as he shook his head.  
“Nah. I just wish you stop using up all the hot water.”


End file.
